


Unexpected Saviour

by Staarchild



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Interrupted Suicide, Jealousy, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, relationship deconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staarchild/pseuds/Staarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith is at the edge. She's not expecting to be saved, nor who will save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Saviour

You always got everything.

 

You got the nice clothes, you got the big birthday parties, you got the nice big bedroom and the computer.

 

What did I get?

 

Yeah, that’s right. Nothing.

 

It’s obvious who your favourite is. It’s obvious that you couldn’t give a shit about me. As far as you’re concerned I’m the failure. I’m not the perfect little Barbie doll you wanted. She is. Not me.

 

Not even Dirk wanted me. He was more invested in his education. I don’t blame him. I blame myself for making him choose. I’m too high maintenance for anybody. Still, knowing that people would rather read textbooks than be with me… it hurts.

 

I have nothing left.

 

So here I am, on the Pleasantview bridge. Pleasant, it’s such an ironic name.This town ain’t pleasant at all, and neither am I. I’m pleasant in name only. I’m miserable, lonely and pathetic. 16 years of isolation will do that to a person.

 

In the words of Blink 182; in another six months I’ll be unknown. Actually, I give it six minutes. I doubt anyone would even notice I’ve gone. They’d think I ran off to join some satanic metal cult or something. And I always thought that I’d die alone. I’ve lived alone, so why would my death be anything different?

 

The breeze from the water is cold on my face. I barely feel it though, I’ve been numb for a long time. I dress in black because my soul has turned black. The sun won’t come out tomorrow. For me, it will never rise.

 

I’m standing on the edge now, taking deep breaths of icy air as if it was water. I must be preparing myself for what’s coming. I hear a single car engine in the distance, coming closer. I don’t care. They won’t care. I inch closer to the drop, deciding if I should go back to run into a jump, or if I should just let myself fall like a dying leaf in the wind. The engine gets louder, a roar which temporarily distracts me as I back away from the edge tentatively. A screeching of brakes. A door slam. Heavy footsteps. I close my eyes.

 

I feel myself being pulled back by oddly delicate hands. Those hands spin me round and take me into a tight hug. I smell honey shampoo and fruity perfume. I open my eyes to see strands of ginger hair waving in front of my face. I hear her speak.

 

“Don’t you dare, Lilith. Don’t you dare.”

I tense. Why would  _ she _ of all people want to stop me?

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you left us,” a small, tearful choking sound, “I don’t want to be the reason you want to do this.”

 

She’s crying now.

 

“I’m sorry I’m such a shitty sister to you.”

 

I find myself returning the hug. As I do, I feel tears come to my eyes too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> this is just my interpretation of the pleasant twins. i think that the hatred between them comes from a combination of jealousy and the expectations of society and their parents. i don't think that they could wholeheartedly despise each other, unless there was a major huge catalystic event between them.
> 
> this is nowhere near the end tho, it's open ended on purpose ;)


End file.
